Merchants may advertise to consumers over a variety of electronic channels, such as email, social networking messages, mobile applications, or text (e.g. short message service (SMS) to a telephonic device). Advertising may be improved by rapidly adapting the message and/or its recipients in response to changing market conditions. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.